Revenge is Sweet
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Blood is thicker then water, but how bout a blood bath? Dear brave Viola goes about on her deadly quest for freedom has done not so nice things on the way. She's angered some not so creatures, and can't wait to get their chance of revenge. Because with every step closer, the deeper the hole she'll create until she falls.


Revenge is Sweet

 **Author Notes: It's been so long since I've done a Witch's House one shot, and what better way to change that then to do it for the Halloween one shot week~ This is from one of my favorite scenes...**

 **Though that may lead to a question of my sanity...with that I do not own Witch's House! Also warnings for somewhat spoilers to those who have not watched or played the game**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _ **You murderer...**_

She was a little girl with big dreams set out right in front of her. For far too long was she cooped up, unable to feel the sun warm her face, the rain dance on her hair and just take in the breath of nature.

But alas she was trapped in her own curse. So desperate to escape her eternal prison she was careless, she did not plan things entirely through. And now she was paying for it.

However with every step she was closer to victory. No matter what it was She who had the advantage, afterall she had help from the most unexpected thing. The house itself. It was created through her magic so it would obey her commands.

Of course it still didn't mean her _'friend'_ didn't receive allies of her own. At least for as long as the girl knew, her _'friend'_ was very resourceful. Always taking what she had and using her intelligence to make things better.

 ** _How could you do something like this?_**

Now she may've been a bit mean to some of her allies, but it didn't really bother her. To be honest not much did. She killed her own parents for god sakes, they didn't love her, they didn't care for her and they tried to kill her, so why shouldn't she kill them?

The kids who entered her territory were horrible to her. Constantly lying, saying mean things to her, just because she was born ill and had a disgusting appearance due to it. They deserved death.

Her past made her who she is now, strong, untrusting, unmerciful. Even to those who in all honesty cared and wanted to befriend her. One girl, with bright green eyes, and beautiful blonde hair was one such example.

All she wanted to do was try to help poor poor little Ellen, and surprisingly she was just so naive and innocent. It was far too easy to manipulate her. **"Only for a day!"** She said. It was a joke.

Yet...Viola followed through, more than willful to assist if to make Ellen just a little bit happy. And happy indeed Ellen became...perhaps...a bit too much. So much so she was willing to sacrifice everything and anything to get her desires. Freedom, happiness, love.

 ** _You-you Heartless Fiend!_**

More than Viola suffered as time went on, including a froggy, full of kindness and obedience. He did all that was requested, helping a little girl solve puzzles and guided her through the deadly labyrinths.

All he wanted to do was help, he was full of love, and what was his award for helping the child? Death! She caused him to die, thrusting him into a little window despite his heavy reluctance. A large lizard was in there.

And it ate him...but though the amphibian died, his spirit and legacy lived on, in his children especially. The little tadpoles were sad over his death, and it broke their heart how lonely it was without him to snuggle with them at night.

Their little stream seemed so much colder and bigger without their daddy. To top it off, when the evil little girl discovered them, she bragged about his death. Taunting them how easy he was to manipulate.

It was horrible, their father died for no reason whatsoever, and they were angry about it. All they could see was red, and worked together to end her life. And they succeeded.

Destroying the structure underneath the child's feet. She fell, screaming while she drowned in their home, they just floated there, watching. Just like their hearts, both the water and actions were ice cold.

The End

 **Author Notes: I lost part of this grrrrr...at least i was able to remember most of the stuff i typed. Another piece done for one shot week~ Hope you guys enjoyed this and please please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like it! It would be awesome~ Tchao for now~**


End file.
